The Water Is Wide, I Cannot Cross O're
by jtbwriter
Summary: A New Second Chances Story:When Rick and Laurie Simon are attacked while on their Second Honeymoon, it takes a miracle to bring one of them home. All constructive comments, criticisms, reviews welcome. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: The Water Is Wide, I Will Not Cross O're  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover  
  
When Rick and Laurie Simon are attacked while on their Second Honeymoon,  
it takes a miracle to bring one of them home.  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the  
characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
"We have to stop the search, it's been over 28 hours, there's no way she could have survived, Sir."  
  
The big man sighed, then shook his head. "I don't want to be the one to tell her husband, he's convinced she's still alive, just washed up somewhere! I wish I knew what to do."  
  
"Well, we have to tell the media, they'll be expecting some kind of announcement. Would you ask him if I could speak to him, Mr. Goldman?" The Coast Guard Captain requested, uncomfortably.  
  
There was a pause, then, "Of course, Captain, I'll go out there right now."  
  
Seeing the disbelieving look Rudy Wells gave him, Oscar Goldman wiped his eyes and left the command center. Looking out over the shoreline, he saw the two men searching amongst the rocks, peering here and there.  
  
Glancing up to the parking area, he saw a small crowd of friends, watching over the searchers. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have to be the one, well, yes he should. She was his only flesh and blood, and he knew she depended on him to look after her family, no, their family.  
  
No use putting it off any longer, he decided. Walking out to the breakwater's edge, he called out, "Rick!"  
  
One of the two men halted, then came toward him eagerly. "Oscar, any news?"  
  
Oscar forced himself to look him in the eye. "No, Rick, nothing, not a sign of her or her...body. I'm sorry, the Coast Guard Captain just informed me they plan on calling off the search for her at sunset. There's no way she could have survived in the water this long, son, even our girl."  
  
Rick Simon shook his head. "It's not possible, I would know if she was gone. Can't we wait until Steve gets here, I thought he would be in this afternoon."  
  
"He's going to be here, but even he says he can't pick her up. It's... God, Rick, don't make me say this. I love her too, but even I have to admit, she's gone." he said wearily.  
  
The older Simon shook his head, as his brother watched the exchange from the edge of the water.  
  
"No, Oscar, I know what it looks like, but I'm not ready to give up hope yet. I know it seems impossible, but I think Laurie is still alive! I won't give up hope until Steve tells me he has no feeling or sense of her." Rick insisted.  
  
Staring at his friend, Oscar started to argue with him, then realized that he too didn't want to give up.  
  
"All right, pal, let's give it one more try, then if Steve can't locate any mental or physical sign of her, you'll let go?" he bargained.  
  
Rick nodded, and Oscar patted him on the shoulder. "I'll let the Captain know we're still looking, to hold off on any statements to the media."  
  
As the big man walked away, A.J. came over to his brother. "What was that all about, the Coast Guard wants to quit already?"  
  
"Yep, but I made a deal with Oscar, we get to keep looking until Steve comes. God, I hope he picks something up, she can't have been washed out that far!" Rick said, still wincing from his own battle with the waves.  
  
A.J. shaded his eyes in the late afternoon sun. "Rick, did anyone look in those caves down the coast there yet?" Rick looked out to the curve of the beach and shook his head. "Nope, I wonder...? Maybe we misjudged the surf pattern, I'm going to start that way, you grab Oscar and Rudy and follow me when Steve arrives."  
  
"Sure, Rick, I'm not giving up faith yet, she's gone through too much to go like this!" his brother replied, putting an arm around him. Grateful, Rick patted his shoulder, then started walking.  
  
Focusing on the area he was approaching, he kept mentally calling out for her. "Laurie, please answer me, I know you're out there, I'm going to find you, sweetheart! Don't give up!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"By the power invested in me by the State of Arizona, I declare Robert and Ramona man and wife!" Father Nick announced. Turning to the young couple, he held out his hands, smiling. "Robbie, you may now kiss your bride!"  
  
Amid cheers and tears, the young sheriff took Ramona in his arms and kissed her, then embraced her passionately. "Oh, Rick!" Laurie took her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Your son takes after you!" Shaking his head with an amused smile, Rick replied, "He didn't need my help to learn that!"  
  
Finally their family friend simmered everyone one down by turning the red- faced couple to the large congregation, and joyfully saying, "It is my honor to be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Robert Scott Simon!"  
  
As applause filled the church, Robbie and Ramona went first to Angelina, her mother, then to Rick and Laurie, hugging and kissing each parent. "I wish you all the happiness your father and I have had!" she whispered to her tall son, as he replied, "You're the ones who taught Robin and I about love, thank you for everything!"  
  
As her oldest turned to his father, Laurie embraced Ramona, saying, "Welcome my daughter, I'm so proud to have you in our family!" "Thank you, Mom; I love being able to say I have two Moms!" the young bride returned.  
  
Once again reclaiming Ramona's hand, Robbie led her down the aisle, then Robin and Ian came arm in arm as the rest of the bridal party followed. As the rest of the wedding party came down the aisle, Rick took Laurie's hand and kissed it, saying, "I'd marry you again, darlin'!"  
  
Stepping out of the pew, she beamed at him and answered, "So would I, my love, then we could have a second honeymoon!"  
  
Swinging hands, he winked and teased, "Sure you want to wait for another wedding?"  
  
Laurie leaned closer, grinning, "I don't even want to wait until tonight!" Under Rick's hot glance, she blushed, catching A.J.'s attention. "Oh, oh, Rick! What did you do to make her blush now!" he ragged his big brother.  
  
"Never you mind, A.J., my blushing bride and I have to behave ourselves for a while!" he laughed. Laurie giggled, "Yes, A.J., Rick can get me into enough trouble without my help!"  
  
Laughing, they joined the rest of the wedding party in the council hall, festooned with with so many ribbons and balloons that Rick had joked no one else in Southern Arizona could possibly have a party! Dining on the finest chicken and ribs the Heritage House could provide, it was still full of homemade touches that caused Robbie to audibly sniff his way through a toast to his family. Only the fact that Ramona "accidentally" airmailed Robin the bouquet broke the emotional mood.  
  
Just then Oscar came by and gave Rick the high sign, at which he left Laurie with  
  
A.J. Meeting up with his son at the hall's back door, Rick helped Robbie gather his things together and put them in his car. Joining his bride at Oscar's sedan, the groom gave a quick hug to his father.  
  
"Thanks, Pop, for everything, I love you!" he told Rick, trying not to cry. "I love you too, son, you make me so proud! You too, Ramona!" he added, then embraced both of them.  
  
Robbie's proud chauffeurs, Rudy and Oscar, hustled the young couple into the car, then drove away, honking as the crowd waved and cheered.  
  
As Rick rejoined his wife, he caught sight of Robin embracing her boyfriend, and his heart sank, not yet, please! "Darling." he turned, and saw Laurie gazing at him, understanding his not wanting to let go of his little girl.  
  
"You know me too well, sweetheart." he said, putting his arms around her. Kissing him, she replied, "Enough to know the father of our children doesn't want to see his daughter married just yet. Neither do I, my love, there's time enough for that!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" he sighed, seeing Robin and Ian dancing close together.  
  
"Yes! Now, how about asking the mother of the groom to dance, hmm?" she said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Rick shook his head; he really wasn't in the mood to embarrass himself and his two left feet.  
  
"No, Laurie, why don't you ask A.J., I'll sit this one out." he replied.  
  
Astonished, his wife stared at him; maybe she had upset him by contradicting him. "Rick, I'm sorry, I don't know what I said, please forgive me." Suddenly it was just too much, she had to find a place to deal with his rejection without making a scene.  
  
Now it was Rick's turn to be puzzled, he turned to see her hang her head, then rush out of the room. "Rick, what's wrong with Laurie?" A.J. asked, coming over to his brother.  
  
"I don't know, she asked me to ask her to dance, and I told her to ask you. Next thing I know she's saying she's sorry and running out like that!" he replied, uncomfortably aware he had upset her.  
  
"Rick, you take the cake, she loves to dance with you, she's feeling sad over her son marrying and leaving home and you refuse to dance with her! Yeesh!" A.J. shook his head, disgusted.  
  
"Aw, heck, A.J., I'm a jerk! I was feeling sorry for myself and never even thought of my girl. I'll go find her!" he answered, ashamed.  
  
Going through the tables of the hall, he immediately thought of the one place she would have gone to. Exiting the reception area, he went to the back of the chief's office. Seeing the door closed, he raised his hand to knock, only to hear snuffling inside. Instead, he quietly turned the knob and entered to see Laurie crying, her head buried in Mike's fur. His heart dropped, he knew she was worn out from all the wedding preparations and everything had hit her at once.  
  
"Sweetheart." he said, kneeling down next to her. She looked up, startled, as he added, "Forgive me, my angel, I didn't mean to hurt my girl. I'm sorry."  
  
Sniffing, she held out her arms and he drew her into his embrace, cuddling and comforting her. "Rick, I didn't mean to make light of you feeling bad. I love you, I just wanted you to dance with me, it's been so long." she hiccupped.  
  
"Of course darlin' I'll dance with you, I just feel so awkward and clumsy, I always feel like I'm going to hurt you." he told her, caressing her face, then kissing her.  
  
"You could never hurt me, my love, I just want you to know I understand how you feel about Robbie's leaving home." Laurie sighed, then looking up at Rick's face, added, "he'll still be around, he and Ramona will always need our support and help."  
  
"You're right, sweetheart.", he kissed her, then raising her up, took her arm. "Come on, I'll even slow dance with you, if you like!"  
  
Wiping her eyes, Laurie grinned," I like, I like!"  
  
As they came out onto the dance floor, the dj took the hint from A.J.'s nod, and played an old love song. Dancing cheek to cheek with his wife, Rick's melancholy mood lifted; heck, he wasn't even that bad a dancer!  
  
As the party wrapped up, the two Simons went to the door, arm in arm to thank their friends for coming. As A.J. caught up to them, he kissed Laurie's cheek, then hugged his brother. "Everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Everything's fine, little brother, thanks for being a great sounding board!" he said, then seeing a gold streak trying to make a break for freedom, yelled "Mike, come back here!"  
  
Laughing, Laurie went to help catch their dog, saying, "And Rick thought he was done raising a son!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sure you don't want another pancake, Pop!"  
  
Rick grinned and sat back from the table, "Honey, I'll bust if I have one more, they are so good! Laurie, do you want another one?"  
  
"Oh, Robin, much as I'd love to, four is my limit", her mother laughed.  
  
Immediately a whimpering sound was heard from under the table, and Robin giggled. "Here Mikey, your Dad didn't want it!"  
  
Flipping the treat into his dish, she insisted on picking up her folks plates, then teased, "Mom, somebody left you a love letter, wonder whom it's from?"  
  
Puzzled, Laurie glanced at her daughter, then at her place, where an card-shaped envelope rested.  
  
"What? Rick, is this for me?" she questioned. Smiling at her, he nodded, "Go on, darlin', open it up!"  
  
Slitting the envelope, she looked inside to find a colored certificate, and brochure. "Santa Barbara Ocean Inn? Oh Rick, you didn't, the bridal suite!"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart!" he said, then opened his arms, as she went into his embrace. "I can't believe it, you booked us a second honeymoon!" she exclaimed, beaming at her husband.  
  
"I didn't want to wait until our next anniversary, Laurie. I wanted to go away with my bride before we got involved with all the hoopla for the cultural center." Rick said, kissing her.  
  
"Well, Pop, I think it's very romantic, Santa Barbara has so much stuff to do and see. When you guys go on your trip, I'll go stay with Uncle A.J. and Auntie Linda, I can help take care of the baby." Robin offered, as she kissed her parents.  
  
"Thank you, honey, you think of the nicest things!" her mother answered, giving her hand a squeeze. As their daughter vanished into the kitchen, Laurie slid onto Rick's lap. "Darling, thank you for thinking of this!  
  
I've always wanted to go to Santa Barbara and see the Mission, watch the dolphins play out in the surf."  
  
She kissed him, as he replied, "I didn't know you've never been, but I love you, darlin', you do so much for everybody, it's my turn to take you some place special!"  
  
Unfortunately the moment of togetherness was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Ignoring Rick's broad hint to let the machine pick up, Laurie picked up the extension. "Simon Residence, hey, A.J., how's Linda!" "She's fine, Laurie, listen, I need to talk to Rick, is he still there?" the younger brother asked.  
  
Handing the phone to her husband, she took her certificate and went to put it in a safe place, as Rick said, "A.J., what's up?"  
  
"Plenty, Rick, that scumbag Matthews got himself a parole hearing, he's supposed to be in for twenty to life, only he claims he's born again and wants a new start. Some bleeding heart attorney claims he should be heard, so they scheduled a hearing for next month!" the younger Simon told him angrily.  
  
Uttering a few choice words, Rick paused to see where his wife was, then lowered his voice. "Listen, A.J., I was going to take Laurie on a second honeymoon next month to Santa Barbara, I think I'll move it up to right before the hearing. That way she's out of harm's way and we get our minds off the case!  
  
Letting out a deep breath, his brother agreed. "That's a good idea, Rick. This way she won't be dreading the appearance. I'll get all the particulars from the Attorney General's office, plus I'll call Oscar and Rudy. Rick, we also have to let Robbie know, since he helped bust the creep!"  
  
Ok, you take care of that and I'll take care of Laurie!" Rick snickered, then laughed when A.J. said, "Oh, that's hard duty!"  
  
"Listen, little brother, whatever you do, don't tell her, I'll figure out a way to let her know so she'll be careful, without making her worry!" he added.  
  
Just then Laurie and Robin came into the room, Robin all ready to go to work. Bidding her father and mother a quick goodbye, she yelled a hello to her uncle then went out the front door.  
  
"Ok, A.J., Laurie and I are starting for the office in a few, so we'll see you there." Rick hurriedly signed off. Hanging up the phone, he gazed at his girl, busy filling Mike's water dish, then felt a shiver go through him.  
  
Impulsively he put his arms around her, as she straightened up, and holding her close, whispered, "I love you, my angel."  
  
"I love you too, darling!" Laurie returned, moved by his words. Turning in the circle of his arms, she was startled to see worry in his eyes. "What is it, Rick, has something happened? Please tell me, I don't want you holding everything in!"  
  
Realizing he couldn't withhold the danger posed by the upcoming parole hearing, Rick walked her to the living room, then sitting down, pulled her into his arms and told her of the court appearance.  
  
"Oh, no, Rick, that's not right!" she gasped, then held tight to him as he stroked her hair. "I know, sweetheart, but it's going to be ok. We just have to be careful, he's not stupid enough to try another killing, but just in case!"  
  
Letting out a sigh, Laurie kissed him, saying, "You're right, darling. We'll be ok, now let's go to work and make sure he doesn't win by changing our lives around!"  
  
"Is that a request, Mrs. Simon", he grinned, letting her stand up.  
  
"You better believe it, Mr. Simon!" she giggled, letting him lock up the house then walk her out to the truck.  
  
Just as they were about to pull out, a honking noise was heard, and Laurie spotted Oscar's jeep coming down the road.  
  
"He's back, Rick, I wonder what's up?" she said, surprised that her uncle was back from Washington, having been scheduled to testify before Congress.  
  
Waiting until he pulled up next to them, Laurie was concerned by the worried look on his face as he got out. "Oscar, you're back early, is anything wrong?"  
  
"Honey, nothing's wrong, just anxious to see my girl!" he smiled, waiting until she got out of the truck then embracing her. Rick climbed out, then hugged the big man. "Well, I'm glad you're back, but I have a feeling something's up?"  
  
Oscar sighed, "You're right, things are going on! Did you get a call from A.J. about that Matthews hearing?"  
  
"Yes, Oscar, A.J. called this morning. It's ok, we're just going to be careful for a while, that's all!" Rick assured him.  
  
Seeing how Rick was downplaying the seriousness of the threat, Oscar nodded. "You're right, I just don't like surprises and this was not the kind I like my family to have to worry about!"  
  
"Oh, Oscar I love you!" Laurie beamed, then kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry you had to come back early, but I did miss you! Robin even forgot and made extra pancakes, Mike ended up finishing them off!"  
  
"How do you like that!" he groused, poking his nephew. "Beaten to the best pancakes in town by a dog!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh, Rick, look at the dolphins!" Laurie called from their patio, gazing at the large pack of playful mammals just off shore.  
  
Her husband grinned, she was so happy it was infectious. He had to come back here again, it was so peaceful and beautiful, it took all their cares away.  
  
After the hectic two weeks that had just passed, Rick was just glad when Steve volunteered to fly them to the coast. "Listen, I have to go home to Ojai anyway before my assignment, it's no bother!"  
  
To everyone's relief, the Matthews parole hearing had been canceled once the district's superior court judge refused to hear the case. Now Matthews had been sent back to prison and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Enjoying a rare Friday off, they had had a wonderful flight with Steve, then saw him go home to Jaime and Crystal. Picking up a rental, Rick drove Hwy 101 and was surprised at how fast they made it to Santa Barbara.  
  
Finding the ancient little hotel only by carefully watching for the small exit sign, the two Simons were amazed to learn the behind the antique façade the inn was spacious and well appointed. Laurie squealed when she saw the large spa tub and his and hers robes laid out for them. A note on the patio side table indicated that dinner would be brought to their room at 7 pm with cocktails preceding their meal.  
  
"Rick, my love, you thought of everything!" she told him, toasting him in front of the fireplace. "I did, didn't I?" he bragged, then taking her glass from her, pulled Laurie into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Releasing her only when both were breathless, he added, "After all, I was smart enough to marry you, darlin'!" Caressing his face, Laurie returned, "and I'll never regret saying "I do", our family was born that very minute with all the happiness you've given me!"  
  
Thinking back to those moments, Rick hated the thought of going home, but seeing Laurie's thrill at seeing the beautiful creatures, he decided to add one more touch to their weekend.  
  
"Sweetheart, how about after breakfast tomorrow we take that dolphin watch trip; it's only for one hour and I think we have time." he asked, coming out to the patio and handing her an ice tea.  
  
"Oh darling, that would be great, you think of everything!" she smiled, then kissed him. "Well, look at the inspiration I have!" he laughed.  
  
Sunday morning dawned windy and cool, and Rick was grateful for the gas fireplace, which warmed up their room nicely. After a hot breakfast, Rick went to the lobby and got permission to leave their bags until after lunch. "Mr. Simon, we've enjoyed having you and Mrs. Simon, I hope you'll come again." the manager added.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Peters, this is a very special place. I'd like to even have the same room for next year." he replied, at which the manager promptly opened the reservation book up and signed them up for the same weekend.  
  
Pleased with himself, Rick went back to their room and found Laurie standing on the porch, watching for him.  
  
"Miss me, huh?" he teased, putting his arms around her. "Yes, darling, when you're not around, it feels lonesome!" she sighed, then giggled when he nuzzled her neck. "Rick! I'm ticklish there!"  
  
"Ah, now I can have my way with you, Mrs. Simon!" he snickered, then kissed her throat again, bringing forth peals of laughter.  
  
"Rick, if you keep that up, we'll miss our cruise!" she gasped, winded from  
  
laughing. Reluctantly, her husband gave her one last squeeze, then whispered, "I'm taking a rain check for tonight!"  
  
"I'll hold you to it, Mr. Simon!" she replied, bussing his cheek, then helped pick up the last of their belongings.  
  
Going to the pier where the harbor trips departed, Rick scanned the water and saw how choppy it was. Glancing at Laurie, he asked her, "Darlin', do you think you can handle these waves?"  
  
"Yes, Rick, besides, I already took a seasick pill, it'll be ok!" she smiled. "It won't bother an old salt like you, will it?"  
  
"Old salt? I'll show you who's old?", he mock threatened, picking her up and swinging her around.  
  
Laughing, Laurie finally begged, "Uncle, Uncle!" and then as he set her down, told him, "here's your forfeit!" and kissed him.  
  
"Sweetheart, you're paid in full!" Rick grinned, then took her arm as they prepared to board the small fishing-style boat.  
  
As they settled into their seats, they were handed life jackets. Laurie joked with Rick about "3 hour cruises" then helped tie his preserver around him.  
  
When he adjusted hers, she suddenly had a cold sensation, as if something was going to happen. Stiffening, she grabbed at her husband's arm. "Rick, something's wrong!" Startled, he glanced at her face, seeing she had gone pale. "Laurie, are you ok?" She nodded, then let out a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry, darling, just had a cold feeling, like... it's nothing, just the damp probably!" she replied, squeezing his arm.  
  
As the boat left the dock, Rick noticed there were only three other tourists, the tour guide, two ship hands and skipper. "Guess the weather scared everyone else away!" he joked to one of the crew.  
  
"Nah, the captain decided to run an extra boat with it being summer and all, guess he won't do that again!" the helmsman smirked. Cocking his head at Laurie, he looked at Rick, "Haven't I seen her someplace before?"  
  
"Well, yeah, my wife's an author. She's been on television a couple of times." he admitted. "Yeah, that's it, something called "Rainbird", my granddaughter read it to me." the seaman grinned. "She's good, I kinda liked what she had to say."  
  
"Well, I think Laurie might like to hear from a fan; sweetheart?" Rick nudged his wife, who turned with a smile, then told her "this guy heard his granddaughter read Rainbird."  
  
"Did you like it?" she asked, then beamed when he repeated what he had told Rick. "Thank you, I wrote it mainly for my son and daughter, but also for a couple of my friends."  
  
"That's what I thought, I told my missus that you meant everyone to read it. Hey, wait a minute, don't touch that!" he interrupted to stride across the deck.  
  
Glancing over to see him chewing out an apparently clueless man, Rick turned back to his wife only to see her trying to jerk her arm away from one of the tourists. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!" he said, then yelled "No!" as the man on the other side of her caught her off balance and pushed her over the side.  
  
Enraged, he hollered "My wife's overboard!" then went for the two men. As he grabbed one, he didn't see the other come up behind him until he felt the blow to the back of his head, then he too was upended and fell into the water. Fortunately, the shock of the water revived him almost immediately, and sputtering, he came up for air. Looking around, he caught sight of Laurie's head bobbing some distance away, and the touring boat even further. From what he could tell, they were about 4 miles offshore. Yelling at the boat, he saw someone looking toward them, but no indication of coming back. Frantic, he turned in the direction of his wife.  
  
"Laurie!, I'm coming, keep your head up!" he called, then started swimming toward her. "Rick! turn on your transmitter, quick!" she yelled back, catching sight of him. Pulling his arm out of the water, he adjusted the dial and saw it light. "Got it, sweetheart, they'll be able to find us now!" he called to her.  
  
"Rick, the wind's picking up, I think we're being blown into the bay!" she replied, then screamed as a dark shape came near her. "Don't move, darlin', I'm coming!" he yelled, then a wave of water came from nowhere and pushed him even further away. Coughing and spitting, he pushed himself up from his floatation jacket, then realized she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"No! Laurie!", he screamed her name, then scoured the water, not seeing her. Twisting the transmitter control, Rick started calling her, then changing channels, yelled "Mayday, Mayday, we're in the water off the Santa Barbara channel!" Once or twice he felt a mental image of Laurie, like she was dazed, calling out to him. Then he didn't hear anything and his heart sunk.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Rick felt something bump his legs, then he looked around him to see a group of dolphins. "I don't know if you guys understand people, but I need help!" Astonishingly, the largest of the mammals swam close to him, and he grabbed for him. Hanging on, he felt himself being pulled by first one then another of the dolphins.  
  
"Laurie, please darlin', answer me, I've got some friends with me, I've got to find you! Please cry or scream or call out my name, anything!" Rick called. Abruptly he heard a voice, then recognized what sounded like a ship's engine. "Hey, I'm over here!" he hollered, blinking through the sudden glare on the water as the clouds parted.  
  
Astonishingly, he saw a Coast Guard ship steaming his way, and he summoned the rest of his flagging strength to try to wave it down.  
  
Blurred shapes came into view, then voices, "Easy mister, just take it easy!" Something was lowered into the water next to him, then arms pulled him up and onto a flat surface. Gasping and choking, he felt something being wrapped around him. "Please," he rasped, "my wife, she's still in the water, got to find her!" "We've got searchers looking, Simon, we'll do our best." a gravelly voice replied. Blinking, Rick saw a face come into view, then recognized him as a former commander from down in San Diego. "Captain James, is that you?" he managed.  
  
"Yes, almost didn't recognize you, Rick!" the stern-faced seaman answered, then his face softened. "What happened out there, we got a report of you and your wife going overboard, then a mate on the tour boat broke ranks and told how you were attacked. The harbor police managed to corral a couple of ex-cons, but they're not talking."  
  
Fighting for control, Rick told of seeing his wife being grabbed, then thrown over the side of the boat. "That's what the old ship hand we talked to said, then he saw you knocked overboard. He tried to get the boat to swing around, but the captain apparently was afraid of the two goons so he radioed in your approximate location then took off back to the port. Did you happen to notice your wife's position in the water the last time you caught sight of her?" James asked. "God, maybe 3 miles off land, I was only a few yards from her then a swell hit both of us. When I surfaced, I couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
I heard her, well I mean I heard her voice on my transmitter, then she must have passed out or something. Maybe she's washed up on the shore already, I'd better try to reach her!" Rick started to sit up, then dizziness claimed him and he nearly passed out.  
  
"Easy, Rick, we're almost to the port. I'll call in her last position and send a cruiser that direction right now. We'll take you straight to the hospital so you can get that bump looked at!" the captain ordered.  
  
"No, you don't understand, I've got to find her, she's not a good swimmer, please!" Rick tried to argue, then realized everything was going around, then went black. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Rick, please, where are you!" Laurie whimpered, staring at the darkness around her.  
  
Numb with cold, she tried to twist her way loose, then gave up. Looking at the water pooling around her, she hoped that maybe it would help float her out of the vice-like grip of the rocks she was wedged between. At least she could half-sit, but holding that position soon exhausted her. If only I had my watch, she thought, then it hit her; my pendant, where's my pendant!  
  
Feeling around her neck with her good hand, she found it, then tried to turn it on with one hand. Her numb fingers wouldn't cooperate, so again she lowered herself into the reclining position she had awakened to. Still dazed, she remembered the water rushing over her, then when she broke through to the surface, there was no sign of her husband. Once or twice she had felt him calling to her, but she was so out of it, she couldn't make sense of anything except that he loved her.  
  
Please, darling, I love you too; she tried to send out to him. It was like he was there, but not there. Worn out, she slumped against the sharp rocks.  
  
A feeling of panic swept over her; they'll think I'm dead if I don't get out of here, she thought. And Rick? Horrified at even the idea that he was drowned, she started talking to herself to keep from losing control.  
  
"He's not dead, he's probably been found and he's hurt or unconscious, otherwise he'd have contacted you by now". Laurie reasoned. Closing her eyes to the throbbing headache she had, she concentrated, only to feel an awareness of her husband, but nothing else.  
  
"See, what did I tell you, he's alive, just passed out or in the hospital. He'll come looking as soon as he can!" she thought.  
  
But what if he doesn't? A nagging thought came back to haunt her. What if he's hurt and they don't listen to him, or.  
  
No, he's alive and so are you and you're going to get out of here and help him find you! she told the negative voice in her head.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of rushing water, then realized the tide was coming in.  
  
Terrified at the idea that she could drown if it was too high, she redoubled her efforts to wriggle her trapped legs out from the tight place the waves had pushed her into.  
  
Ignoring the tearing sensation of material and skin, she managed to turn her torso to the left, then to the right. Maybe if I push, she decided, then placing her bruised and battered hands on each side of her, she pushed as hard as she could and succeeded in inching first her thighs, then her knees through the opening in the rocks.  
  
Just when she thought she might gain her freedom, another gush of water hit and drove into her, causing her to lose her grip. Feeling it start to drag her back into the ocean, she reached for the rocks again, then pulled her body back between the rocks. Holding fast, she turned her face away from the splashing water, for what seemed hours, then nearly dropped with relief when she heard no more water coming in.  
  
Exhausted, she half-slid, half sat against the rock wall, then closed her eyes. "Rick, hurry, please, so tired!" she tried to reach him, then felt something, like a response.  
  
"Love you!" Laurie told him, then passed out.  
  
"Captain James, good to see you again." A.J. greeted the commander. The younger Simon introduced Oscar and Rudy to the Coast Guard Captain, then all four men sat in the hospital waiting room.  
  
"A.J., we found Rick about 2 miles from the pier, he has a concussion and mild hypothermia, otherwise he's lucky to be alive. Did you and Mr. Goldman get my report on your way in?" James asked.  
  
Oscar spoke up. "Yes, Captain, I read it on the plane. I feared something like this might happen once Matthews was denied his hearing. Those two hired hands should be willing to talk once it's brought to their attention they failed. Any news on my, on Mrs. Simon?"  
  
The commander shook his head regretfully. "No, sir, I have two ships using night vision out there now. At daybreak I'll send a couple of planes up, plus the Navy has volunteered a reconnaissance plane to use infrareds on the shoreline. I have to be honest, Mr. Goldman, after the first hours, we very rarely have success on finding anyone alive in the water. If she washed ashore, she may very well have hypothermia or other injuries that will make survival, well,..."  
  
"Don't say that, my mother's still out there, I know she's alive!" a voice broke in, and the men turned to see Robert standing in the room, having heard the last part of the captain's statement. Rudy stood up quickly and intervened as the commander scowled at the interruption.  
  
"It's ok, Robbie, he meant the odds were against finding your mom, but we're not giving up, ok?" the doctor assured him. Looking at his uncle's face, the young deputy nodded, then hugged Oscar and A.J.  
  
"Captain, this is Robert Simon, Rick and Laurie's son. Robbie, this is an old aquaintenance of your father, Captain James. He's the one who saved your father." Oscar gently explained.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Robbie extended his hand. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean it to sound like..."  
  
Waving his apology off, the Captain shook his hand. "No need to apologize, son, you have every right to believe your mother's still alive out there. Anybody who survives marrying a Simon, well, she must be a remarkable woman. We're still hoping, Robert."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Uncle Rudy, have you seen Pop yet, they said he was awake but that I should see you first." Robbie asked.  
  
"I'm going there now, why don't you come and that way you can call your sister and grandmother and let them know how he is." Rudy added.  
  
Nodding, Robbie went with him as the others settled back in their seats. A.J. spoke next. "You spoke about the infrared search, is there any chance we could obtain the services of a search and rescue dog?"  
  
Captain James shook his head. "I'm afraid the Coast Guard doesn't have much luck with search dogs. The sense of smell goes wacky when it comes to the combination of sand and water. We'll have a better idea of where else to look at first light. Now, Mr. Goldman, there's one thing that puzzles me. Rick kept referring to his transmitter, to hearing his wife. Does she do some kind of work that involves a tracking device?"  
  
Sighing, Oscar filled the captain in on the reasons for the Simons to utilize transmitter watches. Astonished, the Coast Guard commander looked at both men, then grinned.  
  
"I'm glad you clued me in, for a few minutes I was afraid Rick had suffered more then a conk on the head. We'll keep our radio tuned in to any stray frequencies just in case, Mr. Goldman."  
  
As soon as the Captain excused himself, A.J. let out a deep breath. "Oscar, that was close, I keep forgetting it's not every man who can sense when his wife's nearby!"  
  
"You and me both, pal!" the big man managed a grin. "Seriously, A.J., I'm scared, Laurie doesn't swim well. If she's not washed up on the beach, I just don't know, well, I plan on going out at first light. I'm going to go on the assumption she's hurt or sick and can't transmit to us."  
  
Nodding, A.J. put a tentative hand on Oscar's shoulder. "We'll find her, I refuse to give up hope. Look how she managed last year to survive that maniac Fitzpatrick. Rick's the one I worry more about. We've got to keep him in the hospital at least until tomorrow, so he gets some rest."  
  
Through the long night, A.J. found his brother's idea of rest differed by a long stretch from Rudy's.  
  
If Rick wasn't on the phone to his mother, he was talking to Captain Ron in Phoenix or Captain James or listening to his son. Finally Rudy convinced him to take some medication to fight any infections, and he finally went to sleep.  
  
Checking on him after going out on the beach, Oscar found Rick tossing and turning, as if even in sleep he was fighting the waves. Going to get Rudy, he brought him in just as Rick started mumbling. "Oscar, he's fighting the sedative I gave him with his antibiotics, that's all. I wish I had some news, any news to help him.", he told Oscar despairingly.  
  
Suddenly Rick sat bolt upright, staring straight ahead. "Laurie, honey, hold on, I'll find you, I promise!" Concerned, the doctor put his hand on his arm. "Rick, wake up, it's all right, we're looking for her." Taking a deep breath, the older Simon blinked a few times, then calmly looked at his friends.  
  
"Laurie's alive, guys, I just heard her. She's scared and she's crying, in a dark place somewhere. I'm going up the coast past the pier, Oscar. Wherever she is, I'm going to find her." he replied heatedly. Surprisingly, Rudy didn't argue with him. "All right, son, I'm going to take a look at you and if I think you can handle it, I'll release you from the hospital. You have to promise me to take it easy though, stay with your brother and the first sign of headache or dizziness you come back here, ok?"  
  
Managing a small grin, Rick answered, "Yes, Rudy, I'll be ok though. Where's A.J.?"  
  
"He's talking to Captain James and Towne, they've been out since early looking for  
  
Laurie. Temple's gone to pick up your mom and Robin, they're due in later this morning." Oscar added.  
  
Passing muster after Rudy's exam, Rick went out to the right side of the Santa Barbara Pier and headed toward the tide pools, where his son and brother had already searched. He was starting to walk up to the Widow's Hill section of the cliffs when he saw his son stiffen, then hold up something in his hand. "Robbie, what did you find?" he yelled, jogging toward him.  
  
"Pop, it's Mom's, "the young deputy gulped then straightened himself, "Mom's watch." His father came to him then took the battered time piece from him. Still glistening with the opals his wife loved, the crystal was cracked and part of the works were exposed.  
  
Putting his arm around Robbie, Rick conforted him. "It's ok, son, it probably came off her wrist when she was washed on to the shore. She still may have her locket on, I'll call Oscar and see if he put it on by remote."  
  
"Pop, I know we'll find her, it's just that the Captain was saying she couldn't have survived too long in the water. What if he's right?" his son choked, trying not to cry.  
  
"Then we'll do what your mother would want us to do, carry on and take care of each other. We're not going to face that until we have to, Robbie." he said.  
  
Abruptly he heard his name being called, then looking up on the bluff, saw his mother and daughter with two other people, waving and trying to get his attention.  
  
"Son, why don't you tell your Grandmother and sister what we're doing, and I'll signal for you if I find anything, ok?" Rick assured him. "All right, Pop, be careful!"  
  
Leaving his son at the parking lot steps, Rick struck out toward the tide pools, where he could see his brother retracing where he'd already looked. As he approached him, he gazed at the watch he had so lovingly given his wife on their anniversary. Seeing again the look of joy she'd greeted his gift with, he felt tears pricking his eyes.  
  
"No, you're not gone, I know my Laurie you're still alive, please talk to me, darlin'!" he thought despairingly. Joining his brother, he took heart when A.J. saw the bracelet in his hand and his face brightened. "It's a sign she must be around here someplace, Rick, I know it is!" he said hopefully.  
  
"What would I do without you to back me up, little brother! Come on, let's look toward the breakwater, maybe we'll find some more clues that direction!" he told A.J., putting an arm around his shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Laurie came to as water started to splash around her. Remembering where she was, she saw the light fading in the cave opening, then realized it must be late afternoon, the tide was coming back in. Realizing she only had minutes at most before the waves came crashing in, she shoved herself upright, then put both hands on her pendant and managed to turn it on. "Rick, Oscar, please, somebody hear me!", she pleaded. She closed her eyes, sending a message to both Steve and Rick. "Darling, where are you? Steve, answer me!"  
  
At once she heard Rick's voice on her watch. "Laurie! Laurie! Where are you, sweetheart!" Almost hysterical, she answered him, "I'm in a cave, I'm stuck, help me, I'm scared!" At the same time Steve called to her, "Honey, where are you! I'm coming; I'll be landing in a few minutes! I'll send Oscar to you!"  
  
Telling both Rick and Steve again she was in a cave, with water coming in, she felt both men's presence. Then Oscar's measured tone was on her transmitter, "Honey, it's Oscar, Rick'll be there in a moment, we know where you are. Just stay calm, we'll get you out!"  
  
Her husband's thoughts came again, "tell me when you see my light, I'm coming in!"  
  
Suddenly the water got higher around her, and she called, "Rick, the water's coming, be careful!"  
  
"Laurie!" She heard his voice. For a moment Laurie thought she was hallucinating, then it sounded again, echoing against the cave walls.  
  
Summoning the last of her voice, she screamed, "Rick! Please, I'm in here, please hurry!"  
  
She heard a sloshing noise, then Rick's voice, louder. "Laurie, keep talking, I'm almost there!"  
  
"Rick!" she rasped, her throat raw. Suddenly she saw a light, then started to cry. "Rick, oh darling, hurry, the water's ccccoming!"  
  
At once he was there, shining a flashlight on her, "Oh my god, my Laurie, oh my angel!" he gasped, then he had his arms around her. "Rick, hurry, get me out of here, I can't move!" she wept.  
  
"Don't cry, my love, please! I've got you; I'm never letting go! What hurts, dearest, I can't move you if I'm going to hurt you worse!" he told her, fear in his voice.  
  
"My side, where I'm wedged in, and my hands, please, just lift me up, I don't have any more strength!" she begged. Placing his arms under her, Rick picked her straight up, then freed her from the rocks.  
  
Practically running, he rushed with his wife out of the cave just a wave came crashing in. Almost swamped by the tide, he struggled to keep both of them upright as he tried to get to higher ground. Abruptly the noise of a jeep sounded, then crashing thru the water, Oscar and Rudy and A.J. drove up to them. "Over here, quick," the big man urged, as Rudy got out and helped the two brothers put Laurie in the back, pillowing her head in Rick's lap.  
  
"It's ok, honey, you're safe, we'll get you to the hospital!" Rudy told her as he kissed her cheek. Trying to smile at her friend, she bit back a cry as the vehicle hit a bump.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby!" Oscar looked back at his niece and saw the grimace of pain. He reached back and touched her face, then smiled when she grabbed his hand with her good one and held it next to her cheek. "You came, that's all that matters!" she told her uncle, then turned to Rudy. "How long have I been missing?"  
  
"Over a day, honey, between the Coast Guard and all of us, we've been looking for you since yesterday afternoon." he told her gently. "I was in that cave, for a day, oh, my God!" she gasped. "Sweetheart, it's ok, nothing matters except that you came back to us!" Rick soothed her, then gently cradling her injured hand, told her about the dolphins who helped him make it.  
  
Forgetting her pain for a moment, Laurie listened, then dazedly said, "that's what lifted me over that wave that hit us, darling. It wasn't a shark, it was a dolphin! Oh, Rick, it was a miracle that saved us!" Rick leaned down and kissed her, "Yes, my brave girl, we had help, all those wonderful dolphins! We'll come here again to see them!" At that moment they heard Robbie's voice calling, "Mama!" then as Oscar pulled up the ramp to the street level Coast Guard site, Laurie raised herself up with Rick's help and saw her son and daughter with Captain James.  
  
"Robbie!" she cried, as her uncle stopped the jeep next to a waiting ambulance. Both Robbie and Robin came rushing up to them, and tearfully hugged her and Rick. "Mama, you made it!" her son told her, as his father and uncles carefully lifted her out of the jeep, then laid her on a gurney. "I never want to leave my children, or my family, ever!" she sniffed.  
  
"Where's Laurie, where's my baby!" came Cecilia's voice, then she came to her daughter- in-law's side and tenderly brushed the hair from her bruised forehead. "Mom, remember when you read the book about the blue dolphins?"  
  
Startled by the question, her mom nodded. "Yes, sweetie, I read it to you and the guys when you were in grade school." "They saved us, Mom, Rick and I, I'll always be grateful, they helped us get home to you!" she smiled, as A.J. grinned. Coming to her side, the Coast Guard Commander looked at her and teased, "Well, Mrs. Simon, I told Rick if you could survive being married to him, you could survive the ocean!" "Captain James, I can survive anything with this family to come back to!" she answered, beaming.  
  
"Well, before you go home, we have to get you well, honey, we're going to the hospital now." A.J. told her, as the ambulance attendants loaded her in. Both Rudy and Rick climbed in with her, as Oscar promised to follow with the rest of the family.  
  
On the way to Santa Barbara General, Rudy let Rick give Laurie some water as he gently probed her injured sides and legs. "Honey, do your legs feel heavy or tired?" he asked worriedly, seeing her wince at any movement. "Yes, Rudy, I can hardly lift them, let alone move them." she answered, the rush of adrenalin from her rescue wearing off.  
  
Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Rudy took charge and had Laurie admitted immediately. Asking the help of the trauma team, he took her into a treatment room and started to get to the extent of her injuries.  
  
Waiting out in the lobby, Rick greeted the rest of the family, then plopped down on a chair, exhausted but elated, saying "Rudy and the doctors are looking at her now. "  
  
After getting a round of coffee and tea for their family, he waited for over an hour until a weary Rudy came out of the treatment room, then beckoned Rick and Oscar over.  
  
"Well, it's going to take some time, but I think our girl's going to be all right. Rick, she's clear of any fluid in her lungs, so I think we may get lucky that she'll be spared pneumonia. She has two large lacerations on her right and left sides, they'll need stitches when she's stronger. She has a small bump on her head, but I don't think she's got a concussion. The most severe injury is the swollen nerve endings to her legs, that's why she can feel them but has trouble lifting or walking.  
  
I think with some anti-inflamitories, the swelling will go down, but she's not to use a pair of crutches or canes until she's stronger." Rudy focused on Rick. "You and Oscar can both go in, Laurie's adamant that she's going to have one of us with her at all times. She's afraid she's going to wake up in that cave again. I already spoke to Dr. Sherman; he's cleared a family member to stay at night with her."  
  
Rick shook his head. "My poor girl, what those monsters caused! Oscar, you'd better hope they put them somewhere I can't get to!" "Don't worry, son, Matthews' hired thugs will never touch either of you again!" his uncle assured him.  
  
As her uncle and husband both entered the room, Laurie tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and smile at them. Rick wasn't fooled, he went right to her side and carefully avoiding the i.v.'s, took her in his arms. "Sweetheart, it's all right, you're going to be just fine. We're going to get you well and take you home."  
  
She managed a real smile this time, "I'll be ok, you know me, darling, I hate being an invalid!" Her uncle sat next to her and took her good hand in his. "Honey, it's time you let someone else take care of you. You've always had to wait until I've had the time to spend with you, now I'm all yours!"  
  
"Now I know I'm going to cry, you two are so dear!" she sniffed, then kissed Oscar and then Rick. "I'm just glad I'll have you around when I start walking, I'm not going to the Hospital dedication in a wheelchair, you just wait and see!"  
  
Seeing the determination in his niece's eyes, Oscar squeezed her hand. "I'll be there, baby, nothing's going to keep you down." Just then there was a knock on the door, and Rudy was back. "I can't keep them back any longer, can you handle some more family?"  
  
Seeing his wife try to sit straighter in anticipation tugged at Rick's heart, he kissed her cheek as she nodded, "Yes, Rudy, please!"  
  
Laurie beamed as she saw her children and mom, then A.J. and Steve. Rudy had warned them not to tire her out, but he saw how she thrived on seeing her loved ones. Surprisingly, a nurse came to ask if they'd like to use a near-by family room while Laurie was a patient, so her family could stay near. Oscar thanked her, then had to laugh when he realized it was a subtle hint that visiting hours were over. "Rudy, I'm hungry, do you think I can have something to eat?" Laurie asked, then was startled when her friend hugged her.  
  
"Now I know you're going to be all right, I'll get you some soup and crackers to start with!" he told her, blinking rapidly. "I've worn you out, haven't I, what would we do without you!" Laurie kissed him.  
  
"Don't start me, missy, now why don't all of you go get some dinner, then come say good night!" Rudy gruffly told the others, tucking her blankets around her.  
  
Left alone with her husband, Laurie snuggled against him as he gently stroked her face. "Better, my angel?" he whispered, kissing her. "Yes, oh, yes, Rick. I've missed this, you holding me. I kept trying to picture us, your arms around me. I was so afraid, darling." she told him, her voice breaking. "I know, I know, darlin'. I was scared I lost you, but I refuse to ever give you up." His voice shook, and at once Laurie put her arms around him. "Don't my love, please, I'm here, just hold me."  
  
"Yes my dearest love, I'll always be there." he promised, kissing all the cuts and bruises and making it "better". "Mmm, that feels so good, Rick, I could almost go for my rain check!", she teased. Easing her back against the pillows, her husband promised her "the first night we're home!"  
  
After they both had something to eat, Rudy gave Laurie her medication then let the others in to say good night. Temple and Towne were the last to leave, Laurie felt like weeping when she realized how many hours they had both put in to find her.  
  
"Rick, I'll never take for granted how wonderful our friends are." she sighed, as he helped get her comfortable, then climbed into bed next to her.  
  
"Neither will I, sweetheart. As soon as we're back home, I want to have everyone over for a barbeque, maybe after the hospital opens!" he told her, putting his arm around her.  
  
'You think of the nicest things!" Laurie yawned, then giggled. "Darling, I think Rudy gave me something in my medication, I feel tipsy!"  
  
"Remind me to thank your uncle, you're so cute when you're loopy!" Rick snickered, then yawned himself.  
  
A voice from the doorway sounded, "You're welcome, now get some sleep!"  
  
Two voices in the darkened room answered, "Yes Rudy!" 


	7. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Chapter 6  
  
"Ok, honey, try again."  
  
Oscar stood in the ranch living room, watching as his niece put her walker aside, then attempted to step down from the dining room threshold unaided. Stiffly she took one step, then another, then put all her weight down and slowly put one foot, then the other down onto the carpeted floor. Beads of perspiration on her lip, she looked up to see her uncle with his arms outstretched, then moved the remaining few feet into his embrace.  
  
"I did it!", she wept, as he held her tightly in his arms. "Yes, baby, you did, I'm so proud of you!" After a month of recovery, Laurie was finally able to walk unaided. During the first week of hospitalization, she had gotten very frustrated by not even being able to go to the bathroom by herself, but finally she had gotten strong enough to come home.  
  
Nights had been hard at first, as Laurie had suffered thru a couple of nightmares, eased only by her husband's holding her and talking her through the worst of the memories. Once she knew she was safe, their sleep was once again uninterrupted and she was on the road to recovery.  
  
Oscar and Rick had both pleaded and cajoled her into not overworking her legs in order to make her goal of walking by the Hospital dedication. The result was her stamina was the best it had been in years and she was stronger. Her emotions were still very close to the surface, though, as Laurie raised her head and saw that Oscar was teary also. "Oh, Oscar, don't, I'm ok, you helped me to get better. I love you!" Wiping his eyes, she put her cheek to his, as he choked, "no, my girl, you worked so hard to walk again, I just made sure you didn't hurt yourself!"  
  
Just then they heard the honk of Rick's truck, then a grin lit Laurie's face. "Let me do it again, I want to surprise him!", she told her uncle.  
  
"All right, honey, just one more time, then you need to rest. Remember what Rudy said!", he smiled, taking her arm and helping her back up and over to the kitchen door.  
  
Hitting the remote to the gate, Oscar waited by the front door, then nonchalantly opened it when Rick hit the porch. "Hey, pal, glad to see you're home."  
  
"Hey Oscar, how's the hospital coming? Going to be ready for Saturday?" he teased, knowing how driven the big man had been to get every part of the construction completed for the dedication of the Silver Rock-Scott Hospital and Cultural Center.  
  
"Yes, Rick, and I thought you should see another unveiling, this one couldn't wait!", he added, then turned and winked. "Okay, Laurie."  
  
Surprised, her husband glanced toward the kitchen, then smiled as he saw his wife. "Sweetheart, there you are!"  
  
Gazing at him, she took her hand off the doorframe, then slowly came toward him, stopping at the step, then putting first one then the other foot down and walking to him. Mesmerized, Rick put his hands out, "Oh, my, come here my angel!" She came to him and took his hands, and then he pulled her into his arms, "Laurie, dearest, you did it!"  
  
"We did it, darling, Oscar and Rudy and you and I, all of us.", she sniffed.  
  
"Yes, you did, Laurie, what a wonderful surprise!", Rick gulped, fighting his emotions, only to see his uncle wiping his eyes. Clearing his throat, he swept her up into his arms as Oscar added; "Now you need to rest, honey, we want you well for Saturday!"  
  
'I'm all right, just a little tired.", she admitted, as he put her down on the sofa. "Honey, let me get you some ice tea, then I'm going to meet Rudy, we're bringing dinner tonight, remember?", the big man chuckled as his niece looked blank, then giggled. "That's right, Robin's making a new recipe for us. Rick, don't forget to start the coals, I think she's going to roast the potatoes first."  
  
"Yes, darlin' ", he grinned, kissing her. As he walked her uncle out to the truck, Rick told him, "you don't know how I relieved I was to see her walking, Oscar. I don't think she'd have been able to do it ahead of schedule if it hadn't been for you and Rudy being here!"  
  
"She scares me sometimes, son, she's so intent on being able to take care of herself. She told me today she never wants to be a burden on us; I straightened her out on that right away. I think now that she knows she'll be able to get around by herself soon, she'll quit worrying!", he replied.  
  
"I'm glad you told me, this way I can reassure her that I'm still in charge where taking care of her is concerned!", he asserted, then laughed as Oscar snorted. "You, be in charge, in case you didn't notice, she still has dinner taken care of!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, looks like I have go remind her!", Rick looked rather pleased at the prospect, as his uncle shook his head, smiling.  
  
Waving at him as he drove off, Rick bounded back into the house and caught Laurie starting to get up from the sofa. "And where, milady, do you think you're going?", he smirked, lifting her up and depositing her on his lap.  
  
"I was going to make a salad, oh,", she stopped, as he kissed her neck, then worked his way up to her lips. "Never mind that,", Rick said, between tasting her lips then the back of her neck.  
  
"Oh, darling,", Laurie murmured, "Anything you want!". Cupping her face, her husband repeated "Anything?" She pulled him to her, then kissed him all over his face. "Anything!", she answered, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"My sweetheart", he whispered, stroking her face. "I'm so proud of you, now I want you to take it easy. Robin and Robbie will be busting their buttons over you and I don't want you to overdo, promise?"  
  
"I promise", she replied, kissing his hand, then letting him slide her down onto the sofa and putting a throw over her. Just then excited barking let them know that their golden retriever had returned from outside and had discovered Rick was home. Skidding into the living room, he leaped into Rick's lap and greeted him then gently crawled on top of Laurie and licked her.  
  
"There's Mikey, glad to see dad's home, huh?", she sputtered, giggling.  
  
Rick had an idea, "Mikey, there's a good dog, you stay with Mom and make sure she doesn't get up, okay?" To her surprise, the dog barked, then turned around and made himself comfortable on her feet.  
  
"Oh you didn't, Rick, did you train Mikey to do that?", she gasped, astonished at the rambunctious pup's obedience.  
  
'Sort of of, now you just relax, darlin', I'll take care of everything!", he grinned then kissed Laurie one more time for the road.  
  
Waiting until he went outside to start the charcoal, Laurie started to get up so she could fix the salad, only to have Mike start barking and pawing at her.  
  
"All right, all right, Mikey, I'll wait, yeesh, you silly dog, don't tell your Dad!" she laughed  
  
Outside the kitchen door, Rick grinned as he fired up the barbeque.  
  
"Best obedience class I ever took!", he thought to himself.  
  
"As we dedicate this hospital and this place of learning, we vow always to remember the past, so we don't repeat the mistakes we made in the "Good Old Days!" Chief Joseph said, ending his speech. Turning, he blessed the gleaming two-story hospital and cultural center, now housing two hundred years of Navajo history.  
  
As the large crowd rose to their feet to applaud the Council elder, the Chief gestured to Laurie and Rick, and beckoned them to step forward. Suddenly nervous, she stood slowly, then allowed Rick to take her arm. Coming forward to the podium, she surprised many in the crowd who knew she had been injured and was unable to walk.  
  
Respectful applause greeted her, then built as her family stood cheering her. Surprised by the warmth of the greeting, she clung to her husband's hand. As the acclaim died down, she wiped her eyes and thanked the community. "Especially to those who came before us, to those of the past, present and to come. I also want to acknowledge the enormous role the support of my family and friends have made in the creation of this lifesaving center. Finally,", she turned to Rick, and tugged him forward. "My husband deserves the biggest thanks of all, he supported me every step of the way in the building of this magnificent building. He reminds me everyday of the importance of giving back and on caring for the family, both for the people and the community at large."  
  
Startled, he saw the love in his wife's eyes and realized it was important to her that he was honored in some way. Taking in his arms, he told her "I love you, my Light!"  
  
"I love you too!" she whispered, then Rick led her back to their loved ones. As the ceremony ended and the community streamed into the lobby, her family hugged and kissed each other, then suddenly Laurie saw a familiar face, standing in the background.  
  
"Grandmother.", she breathed, then holding fast to her husband's hand, walked toward her. Knowing instinctively to stop a few feet away, Laurie saw her warm smile, then felt Rick's comforting squeeze.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, my child, this is right, this will last.", she told them. Looking at Rick, Casey Adams expression softened even more. "You didn't give up, no matter what, Richard. Don't worry, you are safe. They won't hurt you again."  
  
Rick felt emboldened to ask, "Grandmother, will she be all right now, will our children?"  
  
Nodding, the spirit sighed, then smiled again, "Your bird will choose wisely, just let her find her wings. I will be there, I promise." "Thank you Grandmother, thank you for being there when we need you.", Laurie said gratefully.  
  
At once she was gone, and Laurie heard Robert go "Whoa. I don't believe I just saw her." Rick put his arm around her as she felt her legs start to tremble. "Darlin', it's all right, come sit down."  
  
"Yes, Rick." she sighed, then walked with him to the lobby of the center, as Robbie ran to get their car. As he pulled up a few minutes later, he found his sister waiting for him.  
  
"Pop'll bring mom out in a moment, I think she's just tired. It's still a surprise to see you know, a ghost in the middle of the day!", she said, amazed.  
  
"You got that right! At least we got to hear her, she does sound slightly southern, the way Mom first described Grandmother when she heard her a couple of years ago." Robert answered. He grinned at Robin as she motioned to her father that they were ready to leave.  
  
"Bird, huh? I forgot that was her daughter's nickname too.", Robbie teased, then ducked as Robin threatened to whack him. "Don't you dare tell Ian, whatever you do!", she warned her brother. As Rick saw the two siblings goofing around, he heard his wife giggling and put his arm around her as he helped her stand up.  
  
"They're just as silly as you are, sweetheart!", he laughed, leading her toward the exit.  
  
"And just as loving as you, my darling!", she beamed, putting her head against his shoulder. "Even grandmother knows that now, she said how you never gave up on me."  
  
"Like you always say, my angel, never", he kissed her, "ever will I let you go!"  
  
Watching them get in their car to leave, Chief Joseph emerged from the entrance of the hospital, then turned to where the spirit had appeared. "Thank you, Grandmother Adams.", he said quietly. "You kept your promises, we will protect your family and your land."  
  
For a moment her image appeared again, a silent acknowledgement on her lips, then was gone. The Chief smiled. His work in caring for her legacy was only beginning. 


End file.
